Lovely Evil World: Monsters in Disguise
by Austin-and-Allen
Summary: This is the continuation of "A Whole Lot of Crazy! With Austin and Allen." Lot of drama between my OC's, Austin, Allen, and Adriana, along with the other inhabitants of Ooo. Check it out and you'll see why and what kind. Also, LunaKyraFinn has my permission to use my OC's, and that includes making any changes she wants to my story to fit hers. Please see me about any complaints.
1. Hints from the Huntress

**Well, we have a problem. We can't get back on to our other account. So we'll have to continue the story like this. Sorry if this makes things inconvenient for anyone. We're very angry about it ourselves. Well, we'll continue to make the story.**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna blow chunks!" Austin said, then put his hand over his mouth. He was carrying the poison glands from a giant poison skunk he just killed. The smell was terrible(five times stronger than a normal skunk, and poisonous), and his mask to keep the smell out had fallen off of his face. He accidentally inhaled the gas, leaving him with two hours to get the cure for it. Luckily, he wasn't far from a hospital. He quickly carried the glands into an alchemist's store, sold them to the owner, then headed out of the building.<p>

In a panic, he looked around to see where he was going. Lost due to all the crazy signs. "These damn signs! Why can't they just label the stores. It's not anyone ever gets in here without being a wizard or witch." He started to rush to the left, when he started feeling dizzy. "Shit! I've got to hurry!" When he said that, someone tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "Wha..." Was all he could say before he passed out.

He could here someone's voice echoing in his head, along with a beeping sound. He opened his eyes slightly, but everything was blurry. "Austin...up!" He tried again, getting a little more aware of his surroundings. There was a girl in the... Hospital room? Yes, a hospital room. She was the one talking. "Don't ignore me, dammit!" This time she smacked him, and he opened his eyes completely. He looked at her, froze.

"Hunt..." Huntress Wizard hugged him, cutting him off. He hugged her back, then pulled away. "What's going on? How did we get in a hospital?"

"You passed out in the middle of Wizard City, so I carried you here. The doctor said you had been poisoned, but didn't know how. What happened to you?" She questioned him with a worried look.

"Poison skunk. I was making a delivery to the alchemist, and inhaled some of the poison. How did you find me?" He looked confused, still trying to recuperate from the poison.

"I was the one who tapped on your shoulder. Are you okay? I mean, when you passed out, you hit your head pretty hard."

"Ha! My magic works, even when I'm unconscious. It protects me from physical damage on a small scale. I'm fine, thanks for asking. You always have been protective of me."

"About that... I-I..." Austin looked at her suspiciously. "I haven't seen you in years. Where have you been?"

Austin winced a little. He was hoping she would tell him she missed him. Or why she was so protective over him. He was in love with her. They met each other when they were kids, and he has been in love with her ever since. She saved him then, too. He was surrounded by wolves, who had him pinned against a cave wall. His arm broken, leg dislocated, and left eye swollen.

"I've been trapped in 'that place' by my father. He was furious that I left, so he took away my powers to travel between here and there. He died a few days ago, so Allen and I talked about me returning. He said that there was something he needed to do here anyway, so he gave me back my power to travel between worlds." She listened uninterrupting. He told here of his adventures he's had since he has been here.

"Well, at least you're back now." She hugged him again, and he smiled. "I've missed you. It's been lonely here without you."

"And I've been going insane without you." He said, winking when she looked him in the eyes. They both started laughing, and Austin stood up. "Let's go, m'lady." He extended his hand towards her, and she grabbed it. He pulled her in close to him, then teleported the two into the forest.

They arrived in the forest, and Huntress Wizard was starring at Austin, blushing. "Did you have to have me so close to you to do that?"

"Why, did you not like that?" He tried to pull away, worried he might have upset her, but she grabbed him and wouldn't let him go.

"I didn't say that." She leaned her head against his chest. "I was just wondering if you had to. Because... I'm kinda glad you did." Austin smiled at this.

"Hey... I've wanted to tell you this since we met, but... I'm glad it was you." She looked up at him questioningly. "That saved me, I mean. I didn't know anyone in Ooo, and you were the first one to even talk to me. I was a freak. My wolf-like features scared everyone away, but you didn't care. You even helped me his them." He took off his mask and his face turned into the of a wolf's. He grew fur, and his eyes turned a glowing golden color.

"Appearances aren't important. You were weak and needed help. I was just lucky I made it in time."

They stopped talking, then Austin started walking away. "Come on. I need to show you something."

* * *

><p>Finn, Adriana, and Allen returned to Ooo. Finn was showing Adriana around, and the first place they went was the treehouse. "Welcome to my house." Finn said, opening the door to the treehouse.<p>

"Thanks Finn. So, do you live here by yourself?" She asked, walking inside. She was astonished by the amount of gold and jewels in the room.

"No. My brother, Jake, stays here with me." Finn looked around, then headed for a pile of treasure.

"So, your brother... Does he look like you, or not?" She said, watching Finn dig through treasure.

"No, he doesn't look like me. He isn't even the same species. He's..." Finn continued to look through the pile of treasure, when Jake showed up.

"A dog!" Adriana screamed with joy. She ran to him and hugged him, then started scratching his ear. "He's so cute!"

"Hey, I'm not cute!" Jake said. He looked at the girl, then at Finn, then back at the girl. "Who are you? Finn's new girlfriend?" She blushed, and Finn dropped treasure all over the place.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's the princess of the Land of the Insane. Adriana, this is Jake. Jake, Adriana." Finn walked over to them, then put a tiara on Adriana's head. She blushed more, then Finn led her to a mirror.

It was an obsidian tiara with a large pink tourmaline gem and to small garnet gems. "I've had this for years, but haven't been able to give it to anyone because it didn't suit anyone else. But you know, none of the treasures in here are as beautiful as you." Jake eyed Finn after saying this, but Finn ignored it. Adriana looked at Finn, still blushing. He was about to say something else, but she kissed him.


	2. Into the Nightosphere: A Demon Revealed

**So, we don't know how well this story is going so far because no one says anything. Come on, review already! We don't care if its good or bad. We need some criticism! That's how problems get fixed. So, please review. So...my question for the next chapter is: Who should I bring into the story? Also, Hunson is going to be mentioned in this chapter, but he won't appear yet. And I bet some people are curious about Austin's middle name and why it shouldn't be spoken. That will be solved in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Marceline walked out of her cave. It was 8 at night, and she was a little hungry. Austin had taken Huntress Wizard into the Land of the Insane,for who knows what reasons, so Allen was left to be in control of the body. His eyes a bright red, his face pale, but not wolf-like.<p>

Austin is... Well, a werewolf, for one, but that's just part of it. Allen was a vampire. Creature of the night, he couldn't survive in the day time without Austin being in the body with him. The two of them together are a hybrid, but Allen spent most of his time in the Land of the insane. He isn't that old in appearance, but Allen is about 3140 years old. He's been a vampire since he was born. Austin was only born about 39 years ago. They both look 18, but that's because of the effects of their kingdom. The time from Ooo doesn't effect them because of Austin.

He walked up to Marceline. He had been waiting outside of her cave for about two hours, bored. "Good evening, my queen." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Glob, don't...scare...me like that? Wait, how did you sneek up on me? I'm the Vampire Queen. Nothing can out sneek me." She looked around, to see if he may have been using projection magic. "So...Austin or Allen?"

"Allen. Austin went back home. Finn is back in Ooo, and we brought my sister. I'm hungry, want to go get some food?" His fangs showed in his smile, making Marceline look surprised.

"Sure... You're a vampire? Is Austin a vampire too?" Austin shook his head, then lifted off the ground. "But you two..."

"Are twins. We share a body, but our forms are different by these two, and a few other, signs. He's a werewolf... At least, that's what we tell him. Don't let him know otherwise."

"If he's not a werewolf, then what is he? Is he a whywolf? Maybe a hugwolf." She contemplated all of the things he could be.

"Aeshma. The demon, Aeshma. Creates chaos by making men do cruel acts. Also known as Asmodeus, the demon responsible for lust." Marceline snickered, but Allen looked serious. "It's no joke. When he was born, he almost destroyed our kingdom, and probably even Ooo. He caused me to kill my own mother! No one but me knows why she died. They think it was trouble with the birth, but I know better. It still haunts me."

"Allen, I... I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. So... About that food, should we go eat? Maybe a snack will get your mind off of that. You know, you and Austin keep surprising me. So, another vampire. Finally someone who can finally hang out with me. I..."

I don't mean to be rude, but are you going to continue to ask questions and not give me a chance to answer? Because if so, at least let me say that I will take you up on that offer. But don't worry about me interrupting you." He said with a grin. He was fascinated by how she acted just now. Just like an excited kid.

"Oh. Sorry, I just got carried away. Thanks for pointing that out. So, where should we go?" She was grabbed her base, and they started to float away. Marceline was just following Allen, still not sure where they were going.

"You'll see. I already made reservations at a restaurant that, actually is very secret. Its in a cave under Finn and Jakes house. After Finn and Jake cleared it out, I sent someone to Ooo to set up a civilization in it, and they did. I know the owner personally... Most people should."

"Um... Okay then. So who is it?" She asked curious about it now that he mentioned it.

You'll have to find out. But, I don't have any money, so I can't pay. Instead, I promised I, or we since you're with me, we have to perform for everyone. As I can tell by your bass, you are good with music. So am I." He snapped his fingers and a guitar appeared. He strummed a few notes then began singing.

_I'm not comin' back_  
><em>I'm not gonna react<em>  
><em>I'm not doin' shit for you.<em>  
><em>I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us.<em>  
><em>I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial<em>  
><em>'Cause you're already dead and gone<em>  
><em>You leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you.<em>

_Welcome to my world_  
><em>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.<em>  
><em>Another lesson burned<em>  
><em>And I'm drowning in the ashes<em>  
><em>Kicking<em>  
><em>Screaming<em>  
><em>Welcome to my world<em>

_I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink._  
><em>I'm not doing this again.<em>  
><em>I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on<em>  
><em>So let's see what you got, let's see what you're not<em>  
><em>And what ever else you pretend<em>  
><em>You've defended my intentions long enough<em>

_Welcome to my world_  
><em>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.<em>

_Another lesson burned_  
><em>And I'm drowning in the ashes<em>  
><em>Kicking<em>  
><em>Screaming<em>  
><em>Welcome to my world<em>

_So here I am again._  
><em>In the middle of the end.<em>  
><em>And the choice I wish I made<em>  
><em>I always make too late<em>

_Welcome to my world_  
><em>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.<em>  
><em>Another lesson burned<em>  
><em>And I'm drowning in the ashes<em>  
><em>Kicking<em>  
><em>Screaming<em>  
><em>Welcome to my world.<em>

He finished the song as they arrived at the cave entrance. "You can play guitar pretty good. And your singing is amazing. What was that song?" Marceline was still humming the song to herself.

"My World by a band called Sick Puppies. It's before your time. Come on, we're almost there." He strapped the guitar to his back and grabbed her hand. He led her through the cave, past peoples houses and stores until they stopped at a restaurant that was three stories high. It took up the whole height of the cave. Allen held the door open for Marceline, and when they were both inside, they found their reserved table and sat down.

"This place is really fancy. I hate it. Did we have to come here?" She looked uncomfortable, and Allen could really tell she wanted to leave.

"Don't worry. Rules don't apply here. It just looks fancy... So, when was the last time you drank blood?" He looked her in the eyes, and she hesitated.

"Um... I don't know. Five, six hundred years? Its been a while. Why, we aren't..."

"Yes, we are. I hope you don't mind. You can always order something else. I'm fine with that." He started to call a waiter, but Marceline stopped him.

"Its fine. Its... I haven't had blood in a while and I'm afraid I'll lose control when I taste it again."

The waiter had just brought them there food when Peppermint Butler walked up. "Its time, Allen. Is she going to perform with you?" Allen nodded, then stood up. Marceline stood up with him and they walked to the stage in the front of the room. There were cameras set up to play the performance throughout the whole restaurant.

The two vampires played for everyone, and when they were done, everyone cheered. It could be heard through every floor of the restaurant. Marceline walked back to her seat, and Allen followed. There food had just sat there, not being affected by the wait. Allen had a raw steak and a large glass of drunken blood(wine for vampires), and Marceline had her own glass with a large apple and a few strawberries.

"I figured raw meat probably wouldn't be the best thing to give you while trying to get you back to drinking blood. And I knew you liked the color red, so I picked those. If you need anything else, just ask." She smiled, then drained the apple. Austin bit into the steak and drained it of blood, then swallowed it whole by transforming a little into his monster form. He drained the blood in his glass, and Marceline eyed it nervously.

"Well, here goes nothing." She picked it up and took a sip of the blood. Her eyes suddenly turned black, and she drained the rest of it.

"Marceline? Are you okay?" Marceline transformed and let out a loud roar. "Shit. This isn't good."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the longest chapter so far. Hope everything with Marceline turns out okay. So, review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Finn was getting tired, and wanted to go to sleep, but didn't know what to do about Adriana. If Austin or Allen were here, they could take her home, but they had been gone since he returned to Ooo. "What are we going to do? We can't get you home, so you'll be stuck in Ooo for a while. But we can't stay up all night."

"Finn, its okay. I..."

Maybe we can make you a temporary house or something."

"Finn!" Adriana grabbed his hand. "Its okay. How about... I just sleep with you in your bed?" Finn blushed profusely, his face as red as an apple.

"Um... Jake doesn't let me..." Adriana pulled Finn closer to her and starred into his eyes.

"Come on Finn, you can't let him tell you what to do forever. He's your brother, not your dad. Its just one night." She pouted a little.

Finn couldn't resist. Something about her eyes... "Sure. I can let you sleep in my room. I mean, Jake isn't even here. What he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?" He yawned.

"Right. So let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted... Do have a shower?" Finn nodded. "Good. Let's go!" She said with a devilish grin. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. His face became red again.

* * *

><p>Allen ran after Marceline to make sure no one got hurt. So far she has just destroyed buildings and he has had to protect people from falling rubble. But he knew what she wanted. Finn. Human blood is definitely the best kind, but they had to resist. There are no more humans aside from Finn on earth... Or Ooo, as it is called now. He had to find a way to stop her. "Austin? If you're there, I could use some help!" Silence. "Come on, Austin, don't ignore me! This is bigger than some petty crush!"<p>

"Hey! I told you not to call... Oh glob, Allen! What did you do?!" Austin said, looking at Marceline crashing her way through the cave. She was in here demon bat form, making the entrance hard for her to find.

"It was the blood. She went crazy. Have any ideas?" Allen jumped to push another person out of the way as a rock crashed down behind them.

"Just one." He stopped and drew Marceline's attention by throwing a large rock at her. He ran out of the the cave, and he could here her transform back and chase after him. They got out of the cave and Marceline transformed back. Austin and Allen transformed into a demon wolf, fighting her back. He holding her in place, he shouted "**Aperite portas inferi, et quae ibi daemones** **recedunt!**"

A portal opened, and Austin threw her into it. Hoping they were okay, he relaxed. Only, he relaxed to early. The portal had not yet shut, and it pulled him in with it. Austin was confused, but was to busy worrying about the vampire girl waiting inside.

* * *

><p>Fiin and Adriana climbed into the bed, and Finn was still blushing. He was thinking about what just happened. Adriana had pulled him into the bathroom and somehow convinced him to take a shower with her, along with other things. "So... Was that tier fifteen?"<p>

Adriana giggled. "Finn, that's not what it's called. You should know more about human biology then this. Have you never asked PB about it? You have a lot to learn."

She kissed Finn, and they sat there curled up together. "So... Not a word to Jake, okay? He'd kill me if he found out."

"Okay. But same thing with my brother. Allen would kill you five times if he found out." Finn looked confused.

"Five?"

"He has the ability to raise the dead. He is a master vampire, after all. Only fledglings can't do that."

"Wait, Allen's a vampire? But he was in the sunlight when I first met him. How?"

"Because Austin is a werewolf. Sun doesn't effect him, which cancels out the weakness to the sun."

"So, if Austin is a werewolf, and Allen is a vampire, what does that make you?"

She looked upset. "Why?! Would me not being normal make me not good enough for you?!"

"No! I was just curious, calm down. I'd like you no matter what."

She smiled. "Good. I'm a siren. Well, siren slash witch. But I'm a white witch. I heal people."

"Wow! So, you're like a doctor in the witch and wizard community. I've never seen one of those before. Usually just potions and stuff."

* * *

><p>Allen hid behind a wall in what looked like a castle. Marceline was chasing him all over the place. He finally got a chance to relax, and realized that he was in a kitchen. He looked around and saw a man in a picture with someone who looked like a young Marceline. "Hunson!" He shouted in surprise. He knew the evil man well.<p>

"Yes? Allen, why are you here?" Hunson had walked in the room right after Allen. He wasn't angry, just annoyed at the shouting.

"Well, Marceline is chasing me. She went crazy, and now she wants me dead because I sent her here. Could you give me a hand? I don't want to hurt her."

"Of course Allen. So... What does she like? I haven't been around her that much, so we've kinda drifted apart. Music is one thing. Do think we could use that?"

Allen was going to say no, but then thought about it. She is a great musician, and when I sang for her earlier, she had it stuck in her head. "Yes! Music would be perfect. Keep her distracted. I'll set up a stage and then lead her to it. You know Abadeer, I still haven't forgiven you, but it is fun to work together again. Anyway, go distract your daughter."

* * *

><p>Allen finished setting up the stage, then ran off in the direction of the noise. Catching up to Hunson and Marceline, Allen bit Marceline's leg. Marceline shook him of and roared in frustration. Allen started running back to the stage and Marceline followed him. When Allen was faster then Marceline, so when she got there the music was already playing.<p>

_Pride you took_  
><em>Pride you feel<em>  
><em>Pride that you felt when you'd kneel<em>

_Not the word_  
><em>Not the love<em>  
><em>Not what you thought from above<em>

_It feeds_  
><em>It grows<em>  
><em>It clouds all that you will know<em>  
><em>Deceit<em>  
><em>Deceive<em>  
><em>Decide just what you believe<em>

_I see faith in your eyes_  
><em>Never your hear the discouraging lies<em>  
><em>I hear faith in your cries<em>  
><em>Broken is the promise, betrayal<em>  
><em>The healing hand held back by the deepened nail<em>

_Follow the god that failed_

_Find your peace_  
><em>Find your say<em>  
><em>Find the smooth road in your way<em>

_Trust you gave_  
><em>A child to save<em>  
><em>Left you cold and him in grave<em>

_It feeds_  
><em>It grows<em>  
><em>It clouds all that you will know<em>  
><em>Deceit<em>  
><em>Deceive<em>  
><em>Decide just what you believe<em>

_I see faith in your eyes_  
><em>Never you hear the discouraging lies<em>  
><em>I hear faith in your cries<em>  
><em>Broken is the promise, betrayal<em>  
><em>The healing hand held back by the deepened nail<em>

_Follow the god that failed_

_I see faith in your eyes_  
><em>Broken is the promise, betrayal<em>  
><em>The healing hand held back by the deepened nail<em>

_Follow the god that failed_

_Pride you took_  
><em>Pride you feel<em>  
><em>Pride that you felt when you'd kneel<em>

_Trust you gave_  
><em>A child to save<em>  
><em>Left you cold and him in grave<em>

_I see faith in your eyes_  
><em>Never you hear the discouraging lies<em>  
><em>I hear faith in your cries<em>  
><em>Broken is the promise, betrayal<em>  
><em>The healing hand held back by deepened nail<em>

_Follow the god that failed_

Allen fell to his knees, crying. He had the memory of his mother's death on his mind, but it had worked. Marceline had changed back about halfway through the song. She ran over to Allen and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Allen. It's okay. Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry." Allen stopped crying and looked at her. "You've been so nice to me, and I've almost killed you more than once. And I've brought up the memory of your mom more than once. No one has ever put up with me like you have, and... I think..." She kissed him instead of talking. She couldn't find the words to tell him yet. She was falling in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sure was a twist. How's this going to work with Austin and Huntress? Is Allen going to feel the same? WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN FINN AND ADRIANA! And will Allen and Jake find out about them? Who knows... Oh. Us. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!<strong>


	4. Rip My Heart Out and Slit My Throat

**So, things are going to become about Finn now. We just had to give a story behind the new members of Ooo a back story. This story is also going to get sad. And violent... Probably. We're not sure, we're just making it up as we go. Sorry if you guys don't like that, but that's how we write.**

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to an angry looking Jake. It was probably 11, and Jake had obviously got home before Finn had time to cover up his mess. "Outside. Now!" Jake said, not even trying to cover up the anger in his voice. Finn got out of the bed trying not to wake Adriana, then followed out of the treehouse. When they were outside, Jake turned on Finn, his face red. "What. The. JUNK! I told you no girls sleeping in your bed with you."<p>

"It isn't like that, Jake!" He tried to think of a lie to get him out of this mess. "We couldn't find her brothers so she could get home, so I let her sleep in my bed. I must have sleep walked back into the bed, because I was laying on the couch when I fell asleep."

"Then explain the clothes on the bathroom floor!" He had calmed down a lot, but Finn could tell he was still mad.

"I took a shower, and was to tired to clean up after myself. I was asleep before she got out, so I can't really say for sure, but she probably had an extra pair of clothes or something and did the same thing I did." Finn was thinking on his feet, trying his best not to give himself away.

"Hmm... Okay. You're off the hook FOR NOW, but if I find out that something happened between you two, then..." He made a motion like he was slitting his throat.

"I know, I know. I'm dead." He grinned, because during their awkward silence that followed the conversation, his stomach growled.

"How about I make us some sandwiches." The brothers walked inside and Jake went to the fridge. "Can I trust you to go wake up Adriana with out you to getting... Better acquainted?" Jake eyed Finn suspiciously.

"Don't phrase it like that. And yes, Jake. I'm not called a hero for nothing. I have morals." He was lying through his teeth right now. Something about this girl was...changing him.

Finn went upstairs into the bed room to find Adriana, already awake and completely undressed. She was looking in the mirror and saw him enter the room. His face became red again and he turned around as fast as he could. "I'm sorry! I didn't..." He started to say, but was caught off guard by the hands wrapping around his waist.

Adriana layed her head on Finn's shoulder after kissing his cheek. "What's wrong? It's not like you haven't already seen me naked. Stop being so shy." She was still naked, and wasn't being very quiet.

"Shhh! Jake is downstairs!" Finn hissed, trying not to get caught. She suddenly tensed up and pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She ran to get her clothes on, then came back over to Finn. "You can turn around now. I'm decent."

Finn turned to see the girl who had been dressed in all pink the previous day wearing purple and black, along with the tiara that he had given her. Her hair went down past her shoulders and curled up a little at the ends. Her bangs hung over her right eye a little. "Wow. You look beautiful." He said, his eyes examining her up and down before he started starring into her eyes again. Those eyes, as much as he tried to resist, were very hypnotic.

"She giggled, then went up to him and kissed him. "Thank you. So, what did you need that required you being a Peeping Tom?" This caused Finn to look a little confused, but blush at the same time.

"I wasn't peeping! And, a what?" She just shook her head.

"It's before your time." She looked out the window, then back at Finn. Finn noticed this, then looked out the window himself.

"Oh, okay. Well, Jake wanted me to wake you up and tell you he was making..." Two hands stretched in front of them holding up sandwiches. "These. Also, I told him I fell asleep last night on the couch and that you were in the shower when I did. I also told him I was sleep walking and that's why we were in the same bed. So... What were you looking at?"

"When?" Adriana was confused. She also was extremely hungry. The two hadn't eaten since the past afternoon, and she wasn't used to not eating three meals a day because of her princess status. She was already half way through her sandwich when she replied to Finn's question.

"Just now. When you looked out the window. What was it?" She suddenly looked back again, but didn't look away this time.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, apparently noticing someone Finn had not. In a flash, the window burst open and a Finn was in the air, being strangled by an invisible stranger. "Allen, put him down!" Finn still couldn't see him.

_"What is going on?"_ Finn though, in able to speak. Suddenly, Finn fell to the floor, able to breath again, and Allen was visible and being pulled by the hair by Adriana away from Finn. Finn sat there gasping for a few seconds, then screamed, "WHAT THE MATH! I COULD HAVE DIED, MAN!" Finn punched him in the face as hard as he could.

"Ow! Man, that's a strong punch. No one's punched me like that in... Well, ever. Anyway, sorry. I forgot that pranks aren't supposed to be that violent and mean. Been away from people I could actually get away with pranking for thousands of years."

Finn calmed down, and Jake stretched into the room. "What happened?! Who do I need to... I smell vampire."

Finn just remembered that Allen was a vampire because of Jakes comment. "Wait, how were you out in the sun? Wouldn't you have burnt up? Or is Austin with you?"

"Nope, just me. I'm immune to sunlight!" There was a pause for about a minute. "Okay, I'm not. But, I have built up a resistance to it. The more you go out into the sun and the longer you stay in it helps your body, right? Same applies with vampires, but only by making us resistant to it. Took me about 2900 years to get it as good as it is. Though it still hurts like Hell to be out there." Suddenly, Marceline became visible and hissed at Jake, who screamed like a girl. "Speaking of hell, the princess of demons, Vampire Queen, Marceline! Hey." He gave her a rock on sign, and she floated to him.

"Hey. So, you told 'em yet?" He shook his head. "Okay. Can I?" He shrugged. "Guys... As of last night, we're..."

"Dating? Figures." Adriana said, interrupting Marceline. Everyone's jaws dropped. "What?"

Allen was the first to speak." What do you mean figures? How could you have possibly seen this coming?"

"I over heard you making the arrangements for the dinner, and Austen told me there was another vampire in Ooo that you had been infatuated with before we came here. I'm just surprised it worked."

Marceline was next. "It wasn't really the dinner so much as everything else that happened. The dinner was just a way of making it happen." Adriana raised an eyebrow at her. "Long story. I'll explain later."

Finnaly Finn and Jake spoke up. Simultaneously, the two shouted, "You're dating HIM?!" The other three liked at them with expressions of humor, anger, and embarrassment.

Just as Allen was about to start chasing them, the phone rang. Finn and Jake ran downstairs to answer it. "So, what did you guys do last night?" Marceline asked Adriana. This caused Adriana to blush a little. Allen noticed this and started to become agitated.

"Sis, what happened?" He gave her a stern look. She avoided eye contact with him.

"N-nothing. I swear." Her face became more red when she thought of what Finn and her had done the night before.

"ADRIANA SAPPHIRE! You tell me right this instant what happened or I'm going to have Austin come get you and you won't be allowed back until you answer the question!" Marceline looked uncomfortable at being the cause of this family issue.

"Allen, leave the girl alone. You're just gonna make things worse like this." Austin was opened his mouth to reply, then sighed and closed it.

"Fine. But this isn't over." He looked at Adriana angrily.

Finn and Jake came back into the room, and Marceline used this to change the subject. "So, what was the call about?"

"Riccardio is back, and he took Ice King's new heart. PB found him dying in under a bridge in her kingdom. Luckily, she noticed it in time and was able to save him. She asked us to find out what Riccardio wanted with Ice King's heart." Jake explained.

Allen thought about it. Marceline was confused and worried. "Who's Riccardio? And why Simon's heart?"

Allen figured it out already. "Marcy, Riccardio is Simons original heart with a mind of its own. And, he probably wanted to use the same spell on the new heart that was used on him to make him a companion, or quite possibly a wife." Everyone looked at him. "I'd been watching the people of Ooo quite frequently before we came here."


	5. The Hunter and the Hunted

_"__Can't you let me sleep tonight, mom? I haven't complained before, but I'm trying not to scare everyone away. I miss you, but I don't want those memories of you anymore. It hurts me to much to continue. Stop. Stop! STOP! STOP IT MOTHER! I CAN'T STAND SEEING THIS_ ANYMORE!"

* * *

><p>Allen closed his dream journal. He wished his mom would stop haunting his dreams. Tonight was the most vivid image of that day that he's had in a long time. Maybe it would get bad again. Maybe he'll have to go away again. He hoped not.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since Marceline went home. Allen had been replaced by Austin and, with him, Huntress Wizard. Finn looked at her in shock when she had shown up. She quickly left the tree house, and nothing more was said on the matter. Adriana had set out on some errand with Austin, and Jake left to see lady. Now Finn was sitting at home alone. Or so he thought.<p>

"Sure has been boring around Ooo lately." He said to himself. "Maybe something will happen to liven things up a bit." He sat, starring out the window. He looked around the room until his eyes stopped on a lonely, lit candle. "Hmm... I wonder what FP is doing." His thoughts started drifting back to Flame Princess.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess was processing what she had seen. The night before, a man with a giant cross on his back and a scythe had come by her kingdom and was searching for something... Or someone. After searching the whole kingdom, he left. She had a guard follow him and report to her when they discovered anything. So far, not a word had been heard from the guard.

Back in the tree house, Finn heard the sound of someone rummaging through his room. Finn, who was now on full alert, raced upstairs to his room. What he found was the same man who had been in the Fire Kingdom. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Finn said, summoning his grass sword and getting into a fighting stance. The man glanced at Finn for a split second, then returned to looking through his stuff. "Hey! I asked you a question, now answer me!"

The man stopped, turned, and starred Finn in the eyes. The man's eyes were pure white, and he had a smile that stretched from one side of his face to the other. He had blonde hair down to his elbows hidden under a hat with bull horns sticking out underneath. He looked Finn up and down, then pushed past him without a word. He continued to walk all the way out the front door and out of Finn's view.

As soon as the man was gone, Austin crashed through the window, and Adriana walked up the stairs. "Is he gone?" Austin looked around nervously. He looked out the window, ran down stairs, and after checking ever room, joined Finn and Adriana again.

Finn nodded. "Who was that guy? What does he want?" Finn still held his sword, standing next to Adriana.

"We don't know. Adriana and me were almost home when we saw that man swallow a flame guard whole, then breathe out a puff of smoke. Well, Adriana gasped and he saw us. As soon as he did, he started walking towards us. We ran here and hid. Guess he got tired of looking and left, but that was close." He sighed and fell backwards on the floor.

Adriana stretched her arms and legs, then started cleaning. "Sorry about the mess. I'll try and find out what is going on after this mess is dealt with. And, I'm sorry we didn't take you with us Finn. Austin said it was family stuff."

"So what were you guys doing? And... What was up with Huntress Wizard being here earlier?" Finn was helping clean up the mess,and Austin was trying to contact Allen.

"None of your business." he said plainly. This made Finn pause for a second in surprise. "Allen? You there? I need to talk." Suddenly, Austin ddisappeared.

"That was weird. So, will you tell me what you guys were doing?" Finn and Adriana finished cleaning the room, the went to sit in the kitchen.

"Hmmm... Okay. But this is just between us. Austin loves Huntress Wizard. They've known each other since Austin was a kid."

"But isn't he still a kid?" She shook her head and explained the ages of her and her brothers.

"...And I'm 15. I have a different mother than them, though. Their mom died when Austin was born. No one actually knows what happened to her, but most likely it was the birth that killed her." Finn nodded. He didn't really know what she meant, but he went along with it. "Anyway, Austin wanted me to help pick out a present to get Huntress Wizard. The thing we got her was in a dungeon guarded by a giant Black Widow Leech. Those things suck. It took us a while to kill it, but after it died, its babies hatched. There were so many that we almost didn't make it. Luckily, my siren powers caused them to stop and leave us alone." She pulled out a dagger made of ivory with a green tip. "I had this made from the mother's fang. I enchanted it to have an unending coat of Black Widow Leech venom on it."

Finn looked at the dagger in awe, then placed it on the table. "You know, you're amazing. Beautiful, adventuress, and... And... Why can't I think of it? There was something else, but I can't put my finger on what I was going to say."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember eventually." She stood up and stretched again. "Hmm. I seem to be needing to stretch a lot today. What were the symptoms of the venom... Bones locking up, visions, fever, and paralysis. After that, death. Maybe I should go to a hospital."

* * *

><p>Finn had walked to the Candy Kingdom with Adriana, and now Adriana was being worked on, trying to remove the venom from her system. Finn wandered around with Peppermint Butler, who he ran into in the hospital wing, and they were making small talk, when Allen showed up.<p>

"Hey, uh... Allen?" Finn felt this getting complicated, but was getting better at it. When Allen was around, he had blue hair and brown eyes, and only his canines were sharper. Austin had red hair, green eyes, and all of his teeth were like a dogs. He also had wolf-like features, like his ears.

"Hey Finn. Where's adriana?" Finn explained what happened with her and Austin, and how Adriana had been bitten. "So she's in the hospital. Figures." He put his head in his hand and sighed."Well, at least she's okay now."

"So, what's up? Where's Austin?" Finn watched Peppermint Butler walk off in the direction of the castle.

"Back at home. And he's staying there until I say otherwise." Allen crossed his arms.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?" Finn was a little upset by this. Austin was one of his best friends, and now he didn't get to see him anymore. Allen was fun and all, but seemed to much like a Dad, kinda like Jake.

"No. He isn't safe here. The man you guys saw was after Austin. The man is very dangerous, and there are a LOT more than just the one. We can't let them get Austin, or they will kill him." Allen started drawing something on his forehead with blood. When he was done, there was a pentagram on his head. Finn looked at it for a few seconds.

"What's with the drawing?" Finn asked, still starring at it.

"This is a lock between this world and mine. It will keep them out and Austin in."

Finn wondered what was really going on here, but felt it was to personal to ask. "What are we going to do? Should we fight them, or leave them alone?"

"You're going to leave them alone. Stay with Adriana and protect her. I'm going to settle this, once and for all." With that, Allen walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the men chasing Austin are demon hunters. Allen is about to go fight them all himself. They are good vampire and witch killers too, so this doesn't look good for Allen and his family. What's going to happen next?! Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	6. The End of Family Trust

**So, things are going to get really hectic now. Obviously by the name of the chapter, there is going to be some mistrust between family members. But which family? 0.0**

* * *

><p>Allen walked into the Cave of Faith, the base of the demon hunters. All he heard was laughter. He continued onward until all the light in the cave was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Adrian walked up to Finn in a fit of rage, and punched him in the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" Finn looked at her in shock. "HE'S GOING TO DIE! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT?!" She started crying.<p>

Finn tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't realize the severity of the situation. I thought he'd be able to handle himself."

"Allen can only survive a fight like this with Austin helping him. We have to go help him or he'll die!" Adriana stood up, then in a flash, she was gone. She had teleported to where Allen was. She had an unnatural connection with her brothers that allowed her to sense where they were.

"Oh Grod, what did I do? I've got to go stop them." He said to himself.

"You mean WE'VE got to go stop them. You really donked up this time, you butt." Finn turned around to see Huntress Wizard and Marceline staring at him, angrily. Jake had showed up after them.

"What's going on? Where are you guys going?" Jake looked between the three, oblivious.

"We're going to stop Allen and Adriana from getting themselves killed. You in?" Marceline asked the surprised dog.

"OF COURSE!" Jake looked aggravated at the question. "Why wouldn't I be? What caused all of this?"

Finn looked down." Well, I didn't cause it, but I didn't stop it. So, in a way it's my fault."

"Dude! You're a hero, you're supposed to protect people!"

"Well, it's not the first time I've messed up." Finn put his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

"What did you do, man?! You aren't getting away with it now!"

"Yeah, even I want to know." Marceline stood behind him, holding him in place.

Finn looked around nervously, and tried to pull away, but Marceline wouldn't let up. "Grr... FINE! Me and Adriana were sleeping in the same bed together. And I lied to you all morning! We didn't just go to sleep. Tier Fifteen, dude." Finn fell to the ground after Marceline let him go. Everyone was surprised. A crowd had drawn around and was listening to the whole conversation.

"You lied to me? And went behind my back and did the two things I specifically told you not to do? Dude... I don't know if I can trust you man. This girl is changing you. I... I think it would be best if you stopped seeing her." Finn gasped, then stood up.

Marceline spoke before Finn got a chance. "Come on, Jake. He's a teenager now, and with that comes all kinds of feelings. You can't just tell him not to do something and expect him to be able to help himself."

"But that's just it. He's not a kid anymore, and he's SUPPOSED TO BE super good." He said that, glancing at Finn.

Jake had pushed things to far. They had had their arguments before, but it was never this serious. "You're not my father... You're not even my brother." Finn walked away, leaving everyone stunned. Finn was gone before a word was said.

"Did he just..." was all Marceline could say before Jake started running away, crying. "We don't have time for this. We have to go help Allen and Adriana. Come on, Huntress." With that, the two set off in search of Allen.

* * *

><p>"We'll kill you, then your brother and sister." A man was holding a scythe against Allen's neck, and pinned him to the ground. The man's voice was cold and emotionless. "Defiance is futile."<p>

"Kiss my ass, you sick monster." He spit in the man's face, then kicked pulled the scythe away and slammed his hammer into the man's head. Five more demon hunters started to attack him, but they were all defeated before they got to him. One had an arrow through the chest, another blasted apart by light. Two were cut in half, one by a sword and another by a battleaxe. The last one was smashed against a wall by a large golden fist. Allen looked towards the entrance of the cave, and saw Adriana, Finn, Huntress Wizard, Jake, and Marceline. Jake held up a torch with a third hand. He glared at Adriana and Finn, who stood next to each other.

"Allen! Are you okay?" Marceline and Adriana said together. Huntress Wizard looked at Marceline with anger in her eyes. "Get over it, leaf girl! They're not the same person, they just share a body!" Huntress huffed, but kept shooting arrows at the assailants.

As this was going on, Joe looked at Adriana, who was still blasting the demon hunters with light before noticing Jake glaring. "What is your problem?! Help me fight these guys!"

"Why should I?! You took my brother from me!" Jake growled at her.

"I'm not your brother, Jake. I told you that. So just drop it." Jake punched Finn in the face. The two of them started fighting each other, while everyone else fought the demon hunters.

"Adriana, what do you DO?!" Allen had joined the others and was standing next to Marceline.

"She slept with my brother! That girl is a bad influence!" Jake shouted as Finn pulled his ear.

"YOU DID WHAT?! Adriana! I thought you were thought better!"

"Is this really the time?! We're outnumbered here! Allen, we need him! We need Austin!"

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right. I didn't want to do this because... Well, never mind." He rubbed the pentagram off of his head and called for Austin.

"What's up my brothers and sisters! I hear you need some help." Austin was here.

Adriana hugged her brother, then blasted another hunter. "So... Why did you not want to bring Austin back yet, Allen?"

Now everyone but Marceline was asking questions, but it wasn't until Austin spoke up that Allen pages any attention. "Allen, what are you hiding from me?" He was completely serious, and a little angry.

"Because... Because they're demon hunters, and you're a demon. You're also the reason for our mother's death."

"Don't give me that crap! She died when I was born. I couldn't have killed her!"

"I didn't say that! When you were born, dad told me what you are. I went into the hospital room to see you, then blacked out. The next thing I knew, ai was strangling our mother, before stabbing her repeatedly with a scalpel left in the room. I'm also the reason that you were forced to stay home for all those years."

"WHAT!" Austin and Huntress said at the same time. "You had me lock up to where I couldn't see the ONLY person I care about?! You're not my brother, you're a monster! If anyone's the demon, it's you!"

"And you haven't ever done anything wrong?!" Allen and Austin were surrounded by hunters, and everyone else was fighting them off.

"Okay, I did accidentally... Kill Adrian's mom..." Everyone, even the hunters, stopped at this.

Adriana walked up to Austin. "You... I HATE YOU! ALLEN, LEAVE HIM TO DIE!" She started glowing white and flew into the air. Her eyes had turned pure gold, and her hair was silver. Suddenly, all of the hunters burst into ashes, and Marceline, Allen, and Austin fell to the ground in pain. Finn and the others noticed this, so Huntress took Marceline out of the cave, and Jake did the same with the twin brothers. Finn was left to calm Adriana down.

"Adriana, there gone! Calm down!" Finn jumped into the air and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back down to the ground and hugged her. "Please, Adriana! Come back to us! Come back to me! I... I love you!" He kissed her, and after a few seconds, she returned to normal and kissed him back.

"I love you, too, Finn. Thank you for being here for me." The two walked out of the cave, and the six heroes and one demon shared awkward glances. Austin was the first to speak up.

"I'm out. I finally found a reason to use this spell. **Sicut carcerem, dividit, et ego!" **There was a flash of light, then Austin and Allen began to split apart. After a few seconds of the two splitting apart, Austin and Allen stood next two each other, two separate people. Then, out of nowhere, Austin punched Allen in the face. "I don't want to see you. Ever!" With that, he grabbed Huntress's hand. "Come on. Let's go." Huntress looked surprised for a second, then followed Austin.

"Hey Austin!" Adriana shouted at him. He turned around, and Adriana blasted a hole right through his chest. "That's for killing my mom, asshole."


	7. Everything is Back to NormalHopefully

**So, We're probably gonna call it quits. And right in the middle of a cliff hanger! Do you know why?!... Because no one is reviewing, and we can't tell if this is a good story or not. Honestly, only ONE person has reviewed, besides us! Come on people, take the initiative to tell us some pro's and con's of the story so we can fix it! Because if we write one more chapter that doesn't get a reply, we're going to delete the whole thing! Now, I WILL finish the next chapter so there is no more cliff hanger, and we will wait ONE WEEK for reviews. If we haven't been given any criticism by then, then we will take that as a sign that this story sucks, and its going to be deleted.**

* * *

><p>Austin fell to his knees, gasping for air. Everyone but Allen and Adriana ran to him and tried to help. Adriana laughed at him, and Allen looked at him without a single emotion on his face. He just shook his head at him. "I can't say you disserve this. But I do know that isn't enough to kill you. Get up and stop making a scene."<p>

Austin started laughing then, too. "God, Allen! Such a buzz kill." Austin stood back up, and scratched the back of his head as the hole in his chest healed. After about a minute, the wound was gone, leaving a small smiley face with horns as a scar. "Ha ha! How appropriate. A demon mark for a demon. Allen, I am mad at you for locking me up in that place for all those years, but I understand why you did it. And Addy, I'm so sorry about your mom, but like I said, it was an accident. You didn't give me time to explain."

Adriana rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you say. I will still hate you!"

"Well, if you put it like that... I guess I have to tell you!" He started grinning. "You're my little sister, whether you like it or not. So, here's what happened. When you were 7, I heard your mother talking about some plan she had to take over the kingdom, and it required the sacrifice of a white witch. I immediately knew that there was only one white which in our kingdom, and tried to stop her. But, when I revealed my presence, she attacked me on sight, and my instinct was to defend myself. She shot at me with a bolt of fire, and I hit it with my hammer, unintentionally hiring the fire bolt right back at her. She burst into flames and, running around in pain, she ran right over the edge of the balcony and right out of the castle. She had been severely burned, but what killed her was the fall. It was an accident I caused trying to protect you. You're my sister. I love you."

Adriana had begun to cry as soon as Austin brought up the sacrifice. "I... I didn't know. She never really loved me. She loved the powers I had... That I could give her. Austin, thank you." She ran up to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Marceline looked at Finn and Jake, who were beat up and avoiding I contact. "Jake! Get over the situation between Adriana and Finn! That stuff happens! And Finn, Jake is just trying to be a good older brother and protect you! You had no right to behave the way you did! Apologize, both of you!" The two looked at each other and began crying.

"Jake, I'm sorry for what I said. You will always be my brother. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Dude, you can't just apologize for something like that. But... I can't really blame you. I'm sorry I tried to pull you and Adriana apart. Do you really care about her?" Jake had stopped crying, and so had Finn.

"Yeah, man! You should know that."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I should. Okay, I'll take back what I said. As long as Allen doesn't complain, you can still date her." Finn looked at Allen pleadingly.

"Hey, that's not up to me! If she doesn't want to date you, then to bad. But if so, I'm cool with it. I don't run her life. I just make sure she's safe. I'm more of a bodyguard than a father figure."

Adriana broke up into the conversation. "Hey, I'm right here. Don't talk like I'm not. But... Finn, I didn't get to tell you this earlier. I love you too."

"BLEH! You guys and your feelings! It's gross. I'm gonna barf." Austin made gagging sounds.

"You idiot." Huntress wrapped her arms around him. "You're just jealous of their relationship." Marceline floated toward Allen and kissed him. Austin gagged again. "Glob, you're such a dork." She grabbed his face and kissed him. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Austin's eyes widened.

Huntress stopped kissing him and pulled away, blushing. "Uh... Huntress?"

"Just forget about it! It didn't hap..." Austin interrupted her by pulling her towards him and kissing her. The two sat there and kissed for what seemed like an eterni , but was really just a few minutes.

"Huntress, I wanted to tell you this since the day we met. I love you. You have always been here for me. And the person I mentioned in the cave, the only one I cared about? That was you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. That's why I never told you. thought it would make things awkward. Or worse, make you want to stop being friends."

"Well... At first, it would have. I saw you as a brother. But when you left me alone for all those years, I realized that I couldn't keep living without you. You became part of me, and it hurt me to where I became almost completely unemotional, except for anger and hate."

Jake looked around at the three couples. "Hmm... I wonder what Lady and the pups are up too..."

Finn stood up and looked at everyone, who was staring at Jake. "It's getting late. I'm thinking we should head home. Adriana, you should probably go with..."

Austin and Allen knew where this was going. "I'm not going home." They said in unison.

"Adriana can stay at my place." Everyone turned and saw a very... Unexpected guest. It was Flame Princess.

"Uh... Is that.. I mean, are you really okay with that?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be awkward?" Marceline asked. Adriana and Flame Princess looked at each other.

"Nope. It's fine guys. I need to talk to her, anyway." Adriana nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. Me and Flame Princess have already come to an agreement about where our status with Finn is." Adriana stood up and walked next to Flame Princess. The two walked off to the Fire Kingdom together, without a word to anyone else.

Finn looked confused. "Well... That was weird. So, Jake, you wanna hang out with me tonight, buddy?" Jake shook his head.

"Nah, man. All this junk about couples makes me miss Lady. I'm gonna go we her."

"Oh, okay." Finn sounded upset. Allen could tell.

"Hey Finn, I'll hang out with you. We could have a jam session or something."

Marceline agreed to joining them when Allen asked. "You guys are gonna leave us out, aren't you? Huntress and I want to join in, too." Everyone looked at Huntress.

"You can play music?" Finn asked, unaware of the rude question.

"Yeah, I play the cello. It's kinda like a big bass guitar version of a violen." She answered when she saw Finn's confused face.

"Oh. Well, awesome! Let's go, guys. Party at my house!" Finn shouted, jumping in the air.


	8. A new beginning and an Odd End

Finn woke up sleeping next to BMO, and Austin was still eating food, even though he was asleep. Marceline and Allen had left for home, and Huntress was trying to get Austin to stop eating. "Austin, you're going to explode! Stop eating!" She tried pulling him away from the snacks they had placed at the table, but Austin was to strong for her to hold back.

"Heh. Austin's more of a crazy party animal than Jake." Finn looked around at the mess Austin had made the night before. He had literally flipped everything upside down. The furniture was hung to the ceiling, and BMO... "OH MY GLOB! BMO, YOU'RE, YOU'RE..." Finn realized he was laying on BMO's body.

"I'm a real girl now!" In all actuality, BMO wasn't a boy or a girl. There were no signs of gender, so he was actually just like a robotic suit made for a six year old.

"BMO, how did this happen?! This is crazy awesome!" With that, Austin woke up.

"Did someone say, AWESOME?!" He jumped up into the air and shouted "**Fige istud pulmentum.**" All the furniture returned to the floor, right side up, and everything else that had been destroyed or misplaced returned to its original state. BMO, however, stayed humanoid. "Huh. That's weird, normally that fixes all spells too. Oh well." He shrugged and walked out of the tree house.

Huntress looked towards the door, then at Finn. "Hey, thanks for the party. I'm, uh... Gonna go look for a way to change BMO back, and make sure Austin doesn't get himself into any trouble. See you later, dudes." She ran out the door, yelling for Austin to wait for her.

"Well, that sure was a crazy party. And a crazy day. Well, maybe today will be a little bit more calm." The phone rang. "Or maybe not. I got it." Finn walked into the other room and grabbed the phone. "Hello, this is Finn."

"Finn, it's Peppermint Butler. We have a problem." He sounded urgent.

"What's up, Peppermint Butler? Is Bubblegum In danger? Is it the Ice King?"

"Yes, and no. It's Austin! He's rampaging through the kingdom, and even Rattleballs can't stop him. Austin stopped him right away."

"Well, I can't beat Rattleballs, and he lost so... You should probably call Allen, or maybe even Adriana. I mean, I'll come over and try to help, but it probably won't do much." Finn hung up the phone, got his stuff ready, and started walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>As Finn entered the Candy Kingdom, he saw that large pieces of the scenery had been eaten, and a few candy citizens had bites taken out of them. I looked around to find Austin, and saw him chasing Princess Bubblegum. "Austin, stop!" He just continued to chase her around, and she screamed.<p>

"He is a sleep eater. He fell asleep when we got here, and went crazy. It isn't easy to keep him from doing this once he's started. But maybe we can get him to leave." Huntress Wizard walked up behind him. She was holding a box full of candy.

"Lure him away with more food? Good thinking. It's worth a try, right?" He pulled Austin away from PB and to the the box of candy. Austin followed them, and they led him out of the city and to the Ice Kingdom. As soon as they hit the cold air, Austin woke up and noticed where they were.

"Whoa, why are we in the Ice Kingdom?" He looked around and picked up some snow. He started patting it into a ball.

"We're here because you fell asleep and almost ate the whole Candy Kingdom. You should probably go home and get some sleep." Huntress Wizard said.

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll see you guys. Finn, Be ready to go on an adventure when I get back. We're gonna go on adventures every day."

Finn nodded. "Okay. But, what about your kingdom? Who's going to take care of it?"

"Allen. He's the king now, since he's oldest. And, Adriana and I are going to stay here in Ooo. Allen said he'd visit us every so often, so we can still hang out sometimes, but he will be spending most of his time running the kingdom."

"Oh. Cool!" Finn shouted, enthusiastically.

"Yeah... And Huntress, I have a question for you before I leave." He walked to her and grabbed her hand. "From the first day we met, I loved you. You were always there for me when no one else was, and you saved my life. You're beautiful and interesting. Smart, but strong. I couldn't picture my life without you, and that's why..." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring with a diamond that he had mined himself on it. "I need to know. Will you marry me?" Finn and Huntress looked shocked, exchanging glances.

Huntress Wizard looked back at Austin, and started tearing up. "Of course I will. I love you, Austin."

"And I love you too, Huntress." They kissed each other, then the three walked to away from the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm done with THIS story. After I finish my other one, I'll make a new sequel to this story, but for now, adios!<strong>


End file.
